Remington Reed
Remington (or Remi) is the youngest sophomore in the W.I.T.C.H. Club, being younger than Andishaeh and Ben, being a 14 year old and the tallest out of all the W.I.T.C.H. Club members. Personality Profile He is the kind of fairy that has no regrets and that's the way it's supposed to be. His motto is "Oh well, what happens, happens!" He is the second fairy that the Power Rangers meet at Alfea, as Taylor saw him playing with the instruments in his apartment. Despite his sarcastic personality, he shows that he really does care for his friends, helping them out no matter what it takes. He also shares a strong bond with Andishaeh, Ben, and Lee. Appearances ﻿''See also:'' Remi's Wardrobe Civilian Remi's season 1 outfit is a green t-shirt with a white shirt underneath, gray shorts, and white sandals with black straps. His season 2-3 outfit is a checkered green long-sleeve shirt with a red belt over brown jeans, and aqua sandals. His season 4 outfit is a green hawaiian t-shirt with white t-shirt underneath. His also wears black and green plaid shorts and black hawaiian sandals with green straps. Winx His Winx outfit is a sparkling green t-shirt, green shorts, and knee-high green boots. His wings are translucent orange. Charmix His Charix is a bass cleft pin and a light green waistbag with the kanji character for music written on it. Enchantix His Enchantix outfit consists of a green tank top with light green shorts. His wings are shaped like bass clefts and are blue with green bejeweled edges with purple gems hanging off of them. He also wears translucent orange gloves. He sheds his green boots and wears green flip-flops. His fairy dust bottle is a green sphere surrounded by a light breen mobile with little pieces dangling off of it. Believix His Believix outfit starts out with a green t-shirt with an orange armband on the right arm. He wears light lime shorts and. He wears a pair of below-the-elbow peak green gloves and knee-length green boots. Lastly, his wings are more larger than their Enchantix stage, they sport a moth-wing shape, in a sence, lined in peak green with blazin' blue inside. Sophix His Sophix is a green t-shirt similar to the one of Believix without brightness and without sleeves, green shorts, and floursent green sandals. His wings are very colorful green and white. Lovix His Lovix is a green shirt similar to the one of Believix without brightness and longer sleeves. He also wears blue-green pants, and green boots. His wings are transparent peak green. Magical Powers and Abilities ﻿See also: Remi's spells Even though he doesn't come from Musa's home realm (Melody); his powers are related to sound waves and music. Remi's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. He also has "sonar ears". Remi can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which rumble and crash. He can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Remi is able to create sonic vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. He can conjure any instrument by mere though and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. He usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Remi can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale adn explosive musical notes. Curiosities #﻿Favorite Food: ? #Favorite Color: ? #Favorite Hobby: Tennis #Favorite Pet: ? #Ideal Girlfriend: Anna Elizabeth #Best Friends: Lee, Joshua, Tayllor, Barrett, Phillip, Matt, Heath, Fernando, Clay, Jay, Andishaeh, Gage, Karsyn, Kendal, Abby, Josh, Keehly, Shelby, Ben, Chase, and Anna #Favorite Movies: ? #Loves: Tennis #Hates: ? #Favorite Music: All Music #Favorite Shoes: Sneakers #Favorite Subject: ? #Favorite Spell: Sonic Blast (a spell Musa taught him) #Catchphrase: "Oh well, what ever happens, happens!" Transformation Sequences Winx First, he dances around on a dance floor for a few seconds, then reaches up and crosses his wrists. There is a flash of light, then his boots are shown materializing out of a glowing checkered light. After another flash, he is shown with his eyes closed and arms raised as his outfit appears out of the same light. He later floats away from the camera, winged and clothed. Finally, he strikes his final pose, spinning around on a CD, as the kanji character for music appears in the background. (0:11) Charmix First, he is seen in his Winx outfit, eyes closed and arms down. He spins once; moving closer to the camera, then lifts his arms up and yells while his Charmix pin appears. He twirls around once while his bag appears. Finally, there is a flash of light and he spins once more and then strikes his final pose. (0:09) Enchantix First, he is seen curled into a ball. Orange sparkles rise from under him, turing into golden bars taht surround him. He twirls several times as his outfit and wings materialize. After twirling once more, he strikes his final pose, the bars disappearing. (0:11) Believix First, he appears as a blue music measure swirls around him, forming his shirt, shorts, and boots. The music measure then makes its way to his arms and his gloves appear. After another flash, he flies into focus with the saem music measure trailing him, along with green bands of light. The music measure and the green adns of light form his wings and he strikes his final pose. (0:12) Sophix Remi appears waving his right arm around with green flower petals swirling around it. He dissolves and instantly reappears in is Sophix outfit as his wings appear. (0:06) Lovix Remi flies into view and then he dissolves. In a white flash, he reappears in his Lovix outfit. (0:14) ﻿ ﻿